prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Drake
Mary Drake is the twin sister of Jessica DiLaurentis and biological mother to Charles DiLaurentis (born Charles Drake). She was committed to Radley Sanitarium for unknown reasons while her son was adopted by her sister who helped Charles transition into Charlotte DiLaurentis. When Charlotte is killed after her release from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, she makes a plan with her doctor, Elliott Rollins to steal back the DiLaurentis House and Alison's 51% share of the Carissimi Group. She, along with Dr. Rollins, may be working with Uber A to avenge Charlotte's Death. Preliminary Examination "All laboratory and test results are normal. The patient is introverted and will not speak to anyone. The patient has random violent outbursts, lashing out and throwing objects." Series |-|Season 6= Did You Miss Me? Ali wakes up in the hospital with a vision of what appears to be her dead mother, and concludes she is dreaming because of the concussion. "Mrs. DiLaurentis" tells her everything is going to be alright and Elliot loves her and will protect her. 'Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Ali wakes up from a nap to the sound of a music box playing, and envisioned what appears to be her dirty, dead mother watching her in the bedroom. Immediately after, she receives a call from someone sounding like Mrs. DiLaurentis and asking: "Did you miss me?". Ali shares her hospital dream with Emily, as well as the new vision, which Emily thinks was a side effect from her pain medication. As she sleeps again later, Ali has a nightmare of Dt. Wilden in bed with her. Over the phone, Elliot says her mind is just playing tricks on her due to "misplaced guilt", but she keeps having visions of both her dead mom and Wilden. On election night, Ali disappears from her house, and Emily finds her crying and shaking in the church, saying that her mother and Wilden "came back" for her and they are going to take her straight to hell. Thinking she is unable to tell what's real anymore, she voluntarily checks herself into Welby State Psychiatric Hospital at the same place Charlotte had been held, against Emily's wishes. The same night, Spencer and Toby are breaking into the secret room at Radley. They are interrupted by Mona, who joined them in what was seemingly an empty room, until she found old medical records for a woman named Mary Drake, who had a child named Charles Drake while she was a patient 30 years ago. Jessica and Kenneth adopted Charles as Mary was unable to take care of him. Looking over footage from the cameras Caleb had keeping surveillance outside the Lost Woods Resort, the Liars are shocked to see what looks to be Mrs. D by the fence he had built, asking themselves how this is possible. At Ali's house, "Wilden" rips off his mask revealing himself to be Elliot, and Mary Drake, who is revealed to be Mrs. D's twin, joins him. They succeeded in committing Alison, and with her hospitalized, Elliot has the Carissimi Group's money and the house, as they're trying to avenge Charlotte's death. Elliot states he was in love with her and Mary always felt an attachment as her birth mother. She tenderly glances at a photograph of Charlotte and says this is what she would've wanted. |-|Season 7= She is a main character this season. Quotes Gallery MaryAndRollins6x20.png MaryFace6x20.png MaryDrakeAliHouse6x20.png TheAvengers6x20.png MaryDrakePicture620.png MaryDrakeRunningDark6x20.png MaryDrakeRunningLight6x20.png MaryDrakeDeadJessica6x20A.png MaryDrakeDeadJessica6x20B.png MaryDrakeDeadJessica6x20C.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Antagonist Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Supporting Characters